


End of the Road

by soapficgal



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapficgal/pseuds/soapficgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt challenge centered around Brady and Nicole</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Background: I decided to give this prompt a try since I haven't done one in a while. For those who aren't familiar with Nicole Walker on Days with her current story. Basically Nicole was pregnant with EJ Dimera's daughter, but miscarried. After that she decided to pass off another child as her own. When she discovered that her rival Sami Brady was also having EJ's daughter, Nicole orchestrated a baby switch and took Sami's baby passing it off as her own without EJ or really anyone else knowing the truth. Brady was with Nicole when she miscarried her child, but has kept his silence about her trying to cover it up with passing off another child as her own because he loves her. I picked this story up where Nicole has realized that perhaps the choices she's made aren't the right ones and she's ready to change her ways.

  
  
Nicole Walker felt the weight of the silence upon her as she stood beside her daughter’s crib watching the small child lost in a dream world much like the one that Nicole had embraced readily as a child. Back when the sky was the limit and the world was her oyster, Nicole had been as peaceful as Sydney without a care in the world. It seemed that the sky was the limit and nothing would stand in her way in making it to the top. Boy was she wrong!  
  
Now as Nicole watched the child she’d taken in a moment of desperation--in an urgent madness all to hold onto a man who had clearly never loved her, Nicole realized just how wrong she’d been. Sinking onto the foot of the bed, Nicole felt the walls of the Dimera mansion closing in on her. She’d done it because she needed something to cling to. Nicole had desperately wanted someone to love her after her years of loneliness. Sydney seemed to be the answer after Nicole’s own daughter died far before her time.  
  
“I never wanted to hurt you Sydney,” Nicole confessed in a painful whisper thinking of how she’d manipulated Dr. Baker into helping her pretend that Sami and EJ’s daughter was Nicole’s very own flesh and blood. It was deceitful and wrong, but at the time Nicole couldn’t stop herself. She couldn’t allow herself to lose EJ and face the emptiness that would be waiting for her once the illusion had ended.  
  
“And what an illusion it was,” Nicole sighed dropping back onto the plush comforter on the oversized bed that was a focal point of the master suite in the Dimera mansion.   
  
Yes, Nicole had all the riches she’d longed for. She had money and prestige that she’d fought to latch onto, but it hadn’t made her feel anything other than empty. EJ’s lavish gifts and classy lifestyle hadn’t done anything to ease the void in her heart. His doting on her was nothing more than the cherry on top of this beautiful illusion that she’d weaved for herself. She’d longed to become Mrs. EJ Dimera more than anything, but in her quest for love she never anticipated just how far she would fall from grace.  
  
“Grace,” Nicole spoke in a small whisper thinking about the child Nicole had lead Sami to believe was her daughter. The whole scenario was beyond anything that Nicole wanted to comprehend. The lies, the manipulations and the horrible, unforgivable acts she’d resorted to all to cling to a man who felt nothing more than tolerance for her. Once upon a time EJ seemed like the answer to all of her dreams, but now it was clear that she’d become another possession in his life. She was just another object in the Dimera gallery that sparkled and shined, but held no true worth other than to pawn her off as means to an end when it was needed. She hadn’t ever held his heart. She was certain of that, but even certainty wouldn’t erase the road she’d taken to obtain the diamond on her finger.  
  
“You’ve made daddy proud,” Nicole could hear her father’s voice constantly taunting in the back of her mind.   
  
He was the one after all who had taught Nicole how to push her feelings aside in order to get ahead. He was the man who bartered her off to the highest bidder back when she was young and innocent like Sydney was now. He’d pushed her into a dark world leaving her devoid of any self worth or any real reason to want to change. Paul Mendez was nothing, but effective in leading her to realize she never deserved anything more than what money could buy. He’d pushed her away from any hope of happiness with his manipulations and now she found herself married to a man whose cold, callous behavior strong armed her into doing his bidding. Just like Paul had done in the past, EJ had continued to push her buttons, warning her with outbursts and veiled threats that she was his and what he wanted was exactly what he would expect from her. No debates or discussions about it. EJ’s way was the only way.  
  
“But not tonight,” Nicole decided pulling herself up off of the bed.   
  
She placed her feet on the ground and found her green eyes drawn to Sydney once again. Would Sydney ever be able to forgive Nicole for ripping away Sydney’s true mother from her life? Would Sydney ever see that Nicole hadn’t wanted to be malevolent but rather that she’d wanted to provide Sydney with all the dreams and opportunities that Nicole had hoped for her own daughter to have?  
  
“I promise you that I will give everything I am to make sure you have that kind of life you truly deserve,” Nicole’s voice cracked with emotion as she walked over to Sydney’s crib. She touched the infant’s chubby cheek tenderly knowing that after tonight, she would never be able to stand beside Sydney and call herself Sydney’s mother. Never again would she be able to comfort Sydney and dry the child’s tears when she woke up from an unspoken nightmare.   
  
After tonight Nicole’s sins would be exposed once and for all. She’d be vulnerable to the wrath of the Dimera family, but that no longer held relevance in her life. Nicole was already beyond the point of no return and she was well aware of the consequences of her actions. EJ would be furious and ready for revenge, but by then Nicole would be on the road to a new life. She would be on her way to a better place where she hoped she could hide from her past long enough to get a fresh start.  
  
“Even though I know I don’t deserve that Sydney, I hope that one day you’ll understand why I did what I did,” Nicole whispered bending down to scoop the peaceful baby girl in her arms. Hugging Sydney closer to her, Nicole closed her eyes and vowed to remember this beautiful moment. She hoped to imprint the warmth of Sydney’s tiny body against her. She wanted to remember the soft breath that skimmed against her while Sydney continued to sleep on without a care in the world.  
  
“Your mommy needs you Sydney,” Nicole explained carefully making her way to the bedroom door. She hesitated momentarily feeling fear overtake her as she realized that her plan could fall apart at any moment. EJ could deviate from his plan and return home only to discover Nicole in her retreat. Should he make a premature arrival, it would not only cause Nicole’s plans to unravel, but it could also bring about the end of her life. Her deception would hold dire consequences and even in leaving town, she would always have to look over her shoulder in fear that her bold move would continue to haunt her.  
  
“But you deserve more than this,” Nicole decided pulling open the door and carrying Sydney closer to her. She reached for her daughter’s diaper bag and tiptoed down the stairs determined to do the right thing for the first time in her life. Sydney belonged with Sami and Nicole was going to follow through on that one last gift to the child she’d raised as her own for the last few months. Sydney deserved a chance away from the Dimera’s madness. They both did.  
  
At the bottom of the stairs Nicole glanced around the home she’d hoped to love. She thought to the memories she’d swore she’d never lose sight of in this very room. It was now all a blur as she clung to the idea of freedom that would be waiting for her on the other side of the fortress she’d been held captive in since she’d exchanged vows with EJ. No more would she have the luxury of being the spoiled bride to one of Salem’s most notorious men. After tonight she would have nothing more than the wrath of a family who would hunt her down and destroy her far more than her father ever could have. After tonight everything would change.  
  
“No more stalling,” she coached herself along feeling fear settle in the pit of her stomach. She stepped towards the door, feeling her legs unsteady, her body trembling at the notion of just how bold she would be tonight. There was no more holding back. She just had two more steps before it was over. Her life would be spent in shadows, but Sydney would have the opportunity to embrace the light and find some peace for herself.  
  
“I know you may never believe this, but I’ll always love you Sydney,” Nicole whispered reaching out to the door and opening it. She stepped out onto the porch ready to push everything she knew behind her when she heard a voice breaking through her thoughts.  
  
“Nicole,” he spoke her name and caused her heart to leap into her throat, “where do you think you’re going?”  
  
She stiffened, feeling tension sweep over every inch of her. Slowly she turned around to see the eyes of the man she’d tried to push away time and time again. He took a small step towards her, his eyes reaching into her with the same compassion and concern that he’d carried inside of him from the moment she was back in that hospital losing her miracle with each passing second. Even now his voice soothed her. His presence put her at ease in a moment when she was certain she should be anything, but longing to feel his arms wrapped around her.  
  
“Brady you shouldn’t be here,” Nicole warned him worriedly. “I told you not to come over tonight especially considering that…”  
  
“That you were ready to walk out of my life without so much as a goodbye,” Brady approached her boldly. “I know what you’re planning even though you were vague about your reasoning. Nicole, you can’t go this alone.”  
  
“Brady, I can’t stay here. You know that,” she choked up on her emotions. “When EJ realizes what I’ve done…”  
  
“You’ll be long gone and he won’t be able to find you,” Brady reached out to sweep his fingers against her soft cheek lovingly. “We’ll be far away from Salem and he won’t be able to hurt you ever again.”  
  
“Brady,” she paused realizing what he was trying to convey to her with his words, “I can’t ask you to go with me. You know that…”  
  
“You didn’t ask me to,” Brady interrupted in an impassioned tone. “I volunteered for this.”  
  
“You can’t,” she shook her head in refusal. “You can’t throw your life away for me Brady. You deserve so much more.”  
  
“It doesn’t matter what you think I deserve Nicole. I know what I want,” he stepped forward, curling his finger around her chin in order to urge her to meet his desperate eyes again. “It’s you Nicole. I only want you.”  
  
“You deserve so much more than the woman I am Brady. I told you before that…” she cried out feeling her heart hammering in her chest and betraying her sense of sensibility. All she had to do was push everyone out and never look back, with Brady standing before her, she feared she wouldn’t be able to turn him away again.  
  
“I know what you said,” he softened his tone while tipping his head down closer to her, “but I also know your heart Nicole. You tried to push me away before and I allowed it, but this time I’m not giving up on us.”  
  
“Brady, you know what I’ve done. You know how I lied and stole Sydney from Sami,” Nicole bit back on her tears. “How could you possibly want to share a life with me knowing what I’m capable of?”  
  
“I want to be with you Nicole because I know why you did what you did,” Brady glance down at Sydney briefly, “and I realize what you’re giving up in order to do the right thing.”  
  
“It might be too little, too late,” Nicole reminded him with a sigh. “Sami won’t ever forgive this and EJ won’t forget.”  
  
“But Sydney will have a chance just like we will when we leave Salem together,” Brady leaned forward, skimming his lips over hers in a soft, barely there kiss. “What do you say Nicole? Are you ready to leave this life behind and begin the one we were always meant for with one another?”  
  
“You shouldn’t have to give up your whole world Brady,” she protest as the taste of his kiss lingered upon her.  
  
“My world is meaningless without you in it,” he confessed with a raw honesty in his voice. “Tonight we’re going to need one another more than you realize after we take Sydney to Sami. I know you’re going to need me and when this is over we can start healing again--together.”  
  
“Brady I…” Nicole fought to say the right thing, to do what she knew would be most humane in leaving Brady out of the troubles she was bringing upon herself, but in one last moment of weakness she betrayed logic and gave in to her heart, “I’d like that.”  
  
Brady smiled clearly comforted by her response. He pushed her blonde hair away from her face before pressing another comforting kiss upon her lips. This time unlike before the kiss lingered and expanded into a slow rising moment of bliss. Warmth spilled over Nicole’s senses reminding her all over again of how she’d never truly been able to forget his taste. His touch had turned her world around back when they’d found one another the first time. Even after all of the things that had passed between them from his leaving town the first time to her pushing him away when she’d resigned herself to a life with EJ, she still found herself longing for him. She needed Brady and knew that she couldn’t walk away from the way he made her feel even if it was perhaps the key to his undoing. She loved him and even if it was wrong, she knew that nothing would ever change that for her. Certainly not the mistakes she made and not the silly dreams she’d carried around of a life with EJ. Brady was the real deal and there was no more denying that for her.  
  
“Let’s get out of here,” Brady mouthed wrapping his arm around her shoulders after they parted. It was in that moment that Nicole realized that despite all of the horrible things she’d done, Brady had provided her with hope and an opportunity to begin again with the one thing she’d been missing most of her life--love.  
  
The End


End file.
